rottenoomochafandomcom-20200214-history
Birtna
Birtna Hvita (ベルトナ・クウィータ) is a member of the Garden of Peaches (桃の園), a secret club of the Royal College of Ygvarland that's also known as the Front for the Liberation from Restraints (束縛からの解放戦線) and object of several investigations by the Celestial Bodies Research Club. Appearance Birtna is a young girl with short black hair. She is only seen using the school uniform and a clock above it when moderating a discussion from the secret club. Like all Álfur she has pointed ears and a clear skin. Personality Birtna is shown as having a serious personality. History Background Plot During an emergency meeting of the Garden of Peaches secret club, Birtna acts as the mediator between the representatives of the two main factions of the club, Karín from the radical faction and Míst from the moderate faction. A sports event is going to be held in a few days and the club has to decide how to proceed. The reason is that, in the sports festival, members of the club are going to be part of the cheerleaders. Karín proposes to go commando as always, saying that this will be the best stage for them to blossom, while Míst opposes this, stating that the activities of the club are supposed to be subtle and should be done with self-restraint. Birtna encourages both to freely discuss their views as it will be an important decision that could make public the existence of the secret club or keep it hidden. Míst argues that the act of "going commando" is meant to be something slightly embarrassing in order for one's soul to attain greater heights. Karín counters that fully devoting one self to the cause also serves the same purpose for the soul and that letting it being seen while cheerleading only allows to barely see the vague outline and there is no need to be ashamed if it's treated as an artistic performance. Míst isn't convinced by this and accuses Karína of being a perverted lady, to which Karín counters that Míst is only a lecher in the closet. With no possible agreement in view, Birtna decides to report both views to Her Excellency, the Grand Master of the Garden of Peaches: Asuha. Asuha explains to them that to her "going commando" is about being one with the sun and the wind, to feel more in tune with nature, not about any of the reasons the other girls were thinking. She shows them that in that moment she is wearing panties and still being true to herself as she was following her heart. Karín and Míst agree that they lost the essence behind the action. The day of the festival, Karín and Míst wear panties, although Míst doesn't wear a bra, which makes her breasts hurt from swaying too much while cheerleading. Meanwhile, Asuha, who was also cheerleading, didn't wear panties because it didn't feel natural for her that day, but it's forced to wear them by Rotte and Naoya. Relationships Trivia *Birtna doesn't appear in the TV series or the OVA. Category:Characters Category:Álfur Category:Females